Not What She Expected
by missDuncan
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day 2020


**Happy Valentine's Day 2020.**

**Huge thank to Joodiff for the beta and her to her and Got Tea for their never-ending encouragement and nagging. I would never finish a story without those two.  
**

* * *

**Not What She Expected.**

It is not at all what she's been looking forward to. Not the slightest.

The first Valentine's Day dinner with Boyd.

She's sure he long ago made a reservation at some posh restaurant and she's been looking forward to this evening for months. Almost more than their first Christmas and New Year's evenings together. But sadly, it's not meant to be.

The last few weeks have been extremely hectic with a particularly nasty case but in the end, they managed to solve it in time for today. Everything seemed to have worked out for them.

Today - of all days - she woke up hot and flustered, with a sore throat and a dull headache. Clearly hit by the office bug that has been pestering the whole station for the last few weeks.

She tried to get up and get ready for work but eventually, hanging over her morning coffee with no appetite at all, she finally gave in, called Boyd to tell him she wasn't coming in for work and -regrettably - had to cancel their date later this evening.

Her day was spent in the corner of her couch, supported by a pile of cushions and a rug tucked around her lower body, a book and a lot of tea as her only company. Sleeping through most of the day, she didn't get to read much of her book and the tea went cold, though.

However, in the end, she forgot to take Boyd into her considerations. He's certainly isn't a man who takes a no for an answer.

Late afternoon, a persistent loud noise wakes her up. Lightly confused, stirring from her doze, she sits up hoping for the sound to go awake. But of course, she isn't that lucky. The powerful rhythmic knocking goes on, increasing in sound and speed, appealing for her to rise and go out to the front door to make it stop.

The curse she'd had on her lips dies immediately when she opens the door and discovers the source. Leaning on the door frame is Boyd, carrying a big bouquet of long-stemmed dark roses in one hand and a bag in the other. A gentle smile is playing on his lips.

"Hi, Grace," he opens, trailing his gaze all the way up and down her body, "my date stood me up. Tonight, of all nights. Can you believe it? I could use a friend and immediately thought of you." Shrugging, he steps forward with a wicked grin, "You certainly look like you could use one too..." Arching an eyebrow, he adds, "Morning hair at 6 pm... really, Grace?"

The flowers and the bag quickly disappear and before she's back in her living room he's there, supporting her with a strong arm around her body, guiding her back to the couch. Tucking her in, he tells her to stay put while he prepares.

Amazed, she sits in her corner, eyes eagerly following him back and forth as he makes his arrangements

Lit candles are placed around the room, the beautiful roses are put in a vase and are set close to her on the little table, and a most delicious smell of food teases her nostrils.

Soon, they're settled in each corner of the couch, comfortably spread out with legs up, sipping a nice red wine, and slurping a hot and tasty soup Boyd's brought with him. It's spicy and creamy and just what Grace needed.

Eventually, they end up at the same end of the sofa; she leaning snugly into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. Tilting his head, he kisses her hair mumbling something about the problems, he had choosing a card for her. A Valentine's card or a get-well-soon card. In the end, he bought them both.

Sitting closely together for the rest of the evening, alternately quietly talking and enjoying the silence together, she really appreciates all the efforts he's made to make her evening as good as possible.

They make it an early night, curled together in bed, her back to his front and his arms caringly sneaked around her, tucking her tight to his body.

The evening certainly didn't go as planned, but none-the-less, it was a beautiful evening, a time Grace will look back on with fond memory and treasure for the rest of her life.


End file.
